Hyperactive
by Young-Hawk
Summary: This is about Millie Thompson-Nash and Momo Mitsimuri who are two Teenage American girls in Japan. They will meet and 'greet' the Soumas in the most interesting ways. Will contain lots of humor and severe insanity if not careful.
1. Snakes go Giggle and Cows go Muwahahaha

The day was sunny, warmer than expected for a late winter, being how it was January already. The sky was cloudless, the air so crisp, it had to be one of the most perfect days ever. Nothing could stop people from going outside and enjoying it, nothing.  
  
Two girls were running down a sidewalk chasing each other out of pure fun. One was taller than the other, with long black hair with fiery red dyed ends tied back into pig tails. She wore a tight black shirt with a playboy bunny on it and long black pants with rhinestones in the shape of fire. She had on long circular earrings and lots of bracelets and necklaces. She was catching up to her friend.  
  
The other girl was running quickly, moving with ease as she started to zig- zag in and out of people, apologizing if she bumped into them. Her hair was also tied back into pigtails, dark brown with white streaks and purple tipped ends. She wore a baseball-T and long, baggy cargo jeans. The only jewelry on her was a single puka shell necklace, with three turquoise jewels in the middle. The girl being chased turned a corner and bumped into something, falling hard. She blinked twice and looked up, seeing that she had run into a pole.  
  
"That was sooo smart, Millie." Her friend said, standing there laughing at her as Millie just sat on the ground.  
  
"I'm so glad your first reaction was if I was alright. 'Oh yes, Momo, I'm just fine and dandy. Thanks for checking on me!" Millie glared up at her friend, who after a long giggle fit helped her friend up. "C'mon, I want to take you some where for a surprise."  
  
"Where are you taking me? What's the surprise? Where? Where?" Momo asked quickly, all excited once again. She started bouncing as she followed Millie down the street, repeating the words "Tell me tell me tell me" over and over again.  
  
"Where, Millie? Tell me, please? Please, please, please?" Momo whined. She must have had some kind of angel protecting her then, because Millie was about five seconds away from strangling her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "We're here, Momo, so shut up." Millie sighed annoyed. She shut out her tongue at Momo, who returned it, and both laughed. Millie walked in first, holding it open for Momo, who followed. The door swung close, revealing a sign that had a large red rose on it and the word "Ayame".  
  
"Hello! Welcome to Ayame! I'm Mine and I will be assisting you today!" A cheerful young woman in maid's costume came from the back shop.  
  
"Hi, I'm Millie Thompson-Nash; I'm here to pick up an order?" Millie asked blankly, gazing at all the fabric in the shop.  
  
Mine nodded. "Oh yes, the owner is just finishing it up now. I'll go see if he's ready." Momo had made her way over to some shiny looking dresses, if you'd call them that, and reached out a hand to touch them.  
  
"Momo, no touchy." Millie said calmly, looking at a book on the counter, her back towards her. Momo blinked in confusion. She turned her view back towards the 'dress thingy' and reached out to touch it again. "Momo, no touchy." This time the voice was in her ear, freaking Momo out. She jumped and fell back onto the gown, clutching her heart.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Momo asked, shocked.  
  
"Do what?" Millie asked, helping her up.  
  
"Get over here so quickly."  
  
".I walked."  
  
"You couldn't have! You teleported! You did, didn't you! Tell me how, please?!" Momo began to beg to know her secret.  
  
"Momo," Millie said calmly. "I walked five steps to the North. Then hopped once to the South-East, and then twirled counter clockwise three times."  
  
"Oh! That's sooo cool! Let me try!" Momo curved and lifted a foot very high off the ground to take a step, but stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Millie asked curiously, gazing at how hard Momo was trying to concentrate.  
  
"..um..which way is North?" Momo asked, tilting her head to the side. Millie did a sweat drop at that and pointed to her right. "Okay." Momo then went to take another big step, but tripped over a shoe lace and fell over just as the owner was coming out of the shop.  
  
"Oh, Mine! Look, my customers love me so much, they bow at my feet!" A man with long white-silver hair walked up, faux tears running down his face in pure bliss.  
  
"..." Millie blinked at him blankly. The owner caught sight of her after pulling Momo up and rushed over, kneeling and taking her hand. "....Hi..?" Momo kept popping around him, gazing at his long hair. "Ooooo..." She went to touch it, but Millie's look stopped her.  
  
The tears had disappeared from his face and nothing more than an excited smile shown. "Thank you for choosing me, Ayame of Ayame Shops, with such an honor of creating two dresses for you!"  
  
"um...one's for Momo, right Millie?" Momo began to look worried at the words this man spoke.  
  
"Of coarse Momo. No worries. Mr. Ayame, this is my friend, Momo Mitsimuri." She wiggled her hand out of his grasp and walked to stand next to Momo. Mine and Ayame clasped their hands together in pure delight. "Oh goody! You both will love my designs! Now go try them on! Go on, shoo!" He ushered them into the changing rooms.  
  
Mine's glasses flashed with an evil smile. "They would be perfect to try on some of your latest designs, sir."  
  
Ayame returned the look with a simple mysterious smile. "Yes, well, maybe. We don't want to scare them off now, do we?"  
  
Mine walked to the dressing rooms five minutes later. "How are the dresses coming?"  
  
"Good..I think. I hope" Millie stepped out in a most interesting piece. It was an all white suit skirt, except for the black onyx buttons and little black threaded dragon design running across her chest; it stopped about three inches above her knees, revealing her long tanned legs. The skirt was very puffy, with many layers of frills underneath. Her hair was hidden under a giant chief cap.  
  
"Oh, you look fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!" Mine exclaimed. "How is your dressing coming along, Ms. Momo?"  
  
"I can't find the zipper." Momo's voice echoed under the door.  
  
"How can you not find the zipper, Momo?" Millie asked curiously. "It should be right there."  
  
"I mean I can't find the freakin' zipper." Momo repeated.  
  
"It's behind the black sash." Mine called, going on tip toes.  
  
"Oh...I sees it now." Momo stated. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Another five minutes passed before Momo stepped out. Her dress was all black and lace; with puffy sleeves and a pig bow in the back of the dress. There was also another one in the back of her hair, connected to a black and white laced cap. A silk white apron seemed to hover in the blackness of the dress and white silk gloves cover her hands; both trimmed in white lace.  
  
"Oh, Momo." Millie said, biting her lip from laughing. "You look so cute." Momo glared at her. "It's poofy."  
  
"But you look so cute!" Ayame squealed, running forward to look at them both. "Absolutely fabulous! I say work well done, Mine!"  
  
Mine's eyes grew wide behind her glasses. "The great Ayame complimented me! Oh what news!" She looked at her watch. "Sorry sir, but I'm off, my shift is over now!"  
  
"Good bye, Mine." Ayame waved good-bye to his long time assistant.  
  
"Bye-bye." Momo said, waving a covered hand after Mine.  
  
"So I take it you like it?" Millie asked, turning her own poofy covered outfit towards Momo.  
  
"Yea...but it's poofy."  
  
"I know that already. But you look cute in it."  
  
"It's poofy."  
  
Ayame ignored their conversation and pushed both back into the dressing rooms. "Now once you've taken those off, I'll go wrap them up for you!"  
  
Two dresses were passed threw the small space above the doors and Ayame skipped off.  
  
"Thank you, Ayame!" Momo said, bouncing up and down once more. Millie walked up and suddenly tripped due to Momo, falling onto Ayame.  
  
Millie sat up and coughed, a large cloud of smoke rising from the ground. "I am sooo sorry, Mr. Ayame!" She looked around, blinking. "Where'd he go?"  
  
"I'm right here, Ms. Millie. Could you please get off my tail?" A white snake appeared from the neck of Ayame's robes.  
  
"Ooo! A snake! And it's not an albino either!" Momo giggled as she knelt down and gazed at him.  
  
"Oh...my...god..."Millie screamed very loudly and ran into a corner, hiding.  
  
"Is she alright?" The snake asked gazing over at her.  
  
"Yep, she just doesn't like snakes much." Momo stated matter-of-factly. She picked the snake up, letting him curl around her neck, and then moved towards Millie. "It's okay Millie. He won't hurt you."  
  
"....You replaced Ayame. Where did he go?" Millie asked, scooting more into the corner.  
  
The snake blinked at her. "I am Ayame."  
  
Momo knelt down next to Millie. Millie freaked out as Ayame's tongue appeared then disappeared repeatedly. "Ewww..ewww...ewww!!!!" She jumped up, running from them both and towards the exit. She opened the door just as a boy with black and white hair, a leather vest, jeans, chaps, pierced ears, and many spiked jewelry walked threw the door. She knocked into him, making him too to go poof.  
  
Momo ran forward to see if Millie was okay. She stopped short when seeing a black and white cow in front of her.  
  
Millie looked up at the cow shocked, and scrambled backwards.  
  
"Hello, Hatsuharu." Ayame said, waving his tail from around Momo's neck.  
  
"...Hi..." The cow replied. He looked over at Millie, who was back against the counter.  
  
"The world is ending." A look of psychotic reason appeared on her face as her eyes twirled round and round. "Yes, that's it...the world is ending and everyone is turning into animals." 


	2. All nakiness breaks out!

Hatsuharu mooed aloud and looked up at Ayame. "Maybe we should take them to Shigure's?"  
  
"What a nice cow.." Momo said sweetly, petting Haru's head. Haru looked up at her with an annoyed look. Momo took her hand away from him and backed away, chibi form. "Never mind..."  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Ayame agreed, nodding his head. Millie twitched at the snake.  
  
"You, the one freaking out, hold on to me." Haru ordered, mooing at her when she just looked at him, eye twitching from so much mayhem. "Take hold of my neck so I won't change back on the way to Shigure's."  
  
"..Okay..." Millie stood up and moved slowly over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing on carefully. "C'mon Momo."  
  
"Okey dokey." Momo grabbed Hatsuharu's and Ayame's clothes and hopped on.  
  
"This looks so weird." Millie mumbled as they 'rode' threw town on the back of Hatsuharu. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They arrived at Shigure's house within an hour, which was a good thing; Momo had started to complain again.  
  
"Here we are!" Ayame sang happily as they came into view of a large two story home.  
  
Momo opens up the screen door and walks in, looking around. "So where's this Shigure dude?"  
  
"This will totally suck if he's not here." Millie mumbled, walking in and releasing her arms from around Haru's neck.  
  
"He's here, he rarely leaves his house." Haru stated plainly, walking in also.  
  
Ayame had slithered off of Momo's neck and onto the banister next to Millie, who had almost sent him across the room, giving him frequent flier miles. "Shigure! We're here!"  
  
Shigure's head popped out from a room down the hall. "Oh hello Aya...me?" His voiced trailed off when he noticed Millie and Momo. "Oh me oh my."  
  
Millie shifted feet and moved over next to Momo, who started to wave idiotically at Shigure. She turns to face him and bows. "It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"So I'm guessing they know?" He raised his eyebrows to Ayame and Haru, who nodded.  
  
"Know what?" Momo asked unthinkingly, blinking curiously.  
  
"Know that Ayame and Haru turn into animals, Dumb-dumb." Millie mumbled, rolling her eyes at Momo and crossing her arms.  
  
Realization formed a weird look on Momo's face as she went, "Oh yeah!"  
  
Shigure turned on his Charm as he shrugged and turned to lead them to the living room. "Well, I guess I can tell you the Souma Family secret. Ladies, Cow, Snake, please follow me."  
  
"Who's the Soumas?" Momo requested, tilting her head and following Millie and Haru into the living room. Ayame was around her neck and Millie would shiver anytime she saw that snake.  
  
"They're the Soumas." Millie stated, forming a sweat drop. She laughed when Momo blinked twice and went 'I knew that.'  
  
Shigure gestured for them to sit. "Please, sit."  
  
Millie sits down with ease, but unfortunately for Momo, she trips over herself and falls on the floor. "..Oops."  
  
"Well, the Souma Family has a secret that you tumbled into." Shigure began, even though they already knew that.  
  
"I kind of noticed..." She looked around to Haru, then Ayame, and quickly back to Shigure after she did this demon like glare. "So do you guys stay like this for a-" stops short as she hears a 'popping' sound and looks at Hatsuharu, who was next to her and who had just transformed back and was now completely naked in front of her eyes. She blushed deeply and looked away. "Oh my god! I am sooo sorry!"  
  
Ayame then went poof and turned with a sweet smile to Momo. "Ah, much better!"  
  
"You're not a snake anymore.." Momo said sadly. She then noticed he was naked. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Um..Hatsuharu.dude.." Millie uses one hand to cover her eyes as she searches for Haru. "Here's your clothes." and pulls it back when her hand touches his bare skin.  
  
"..Thanks.." He blushed and quickly took his clothes, getting dressed in a flash.  
  
"Okay..." Millie peaked threw her fingers, to make sure it was safe to come out.  
  
Momo's eyes were snapped shut as she runs behind Millie and hides her head behind her shoulder. "Ahh! Millie, hide me! He's naked!"  
  
Millie thought she was referring to Haru and sweat dropped, again. "He's dressed, Momo."  
  
Momo looks over her shoulder at naked Ayame. "NO HE'S NOT!" hides again.  
  
Hatsuharu walks over to Ayame and hits him on the head. "Put some damn clothes on!"  
  
"Ow...fine." Faux tears ran down Ayame's eyes as he got dressed in a long white shirt. "Alright, you may look now."  
  
Momo peaks again and looks straight at his hair and runs over. "OoOoOoOoOoOo! Let me touch your hair!"  
  
"Momo! No touchy!" Millie snapped.  
  
"But."Momo protested, her hand was one half of an inch away from his hair.  
  
"Momo, no touchy!"  
  
"But.but.its sooo pretty!"  
  
"No Momo." Millie confirmed, getting annoyed. A large vein appeared on her head.  
  
Momo pulls her hand away and sits back down. She began to sob faux tears as Millie just rolled her eyes. "Fine...meany."  
  
"Please continue, Mr. Shigure." Millie said, more like commanding.  
  
Shigure suddenly snaps out of his little world, done starring. "..What? .......Oh, yes! The Souma Secret! Well, we change into animals of the Chinese Zodiac anytime we're hugged by the opposite sex, as you know."  
  
"Now what?" Momo inquired.  
  
Millie sweat dropped again. This was a common thing to do around Momo. "How they turn into animals."  
  
"Who turns into an animal?!" Momo begins to get very excited as she looks around the room madly.  
  
"The Soumas."  
  
"Who are the Soumas? Where are they?"  
  
"There right there!" Millie yells, getting very angry, and magically gets demonic teeth. She makes sharp jabs towards Ayame, Hatsuharu, and Shigure.  
  
"Oh, what about them?" Momo asked innocently, looking at them. She turned chibi as Millie leapt to hurt her, but got pulled back by Haru.  
  
Millie sighed very heavily, trying to calm down and turned to Shigure. "Please, ignore Momo. She suffers from short term memory- MOMO! No touchy, Mr. Ayame's hair!"  
  
Momo suddenly stopped. "But..."  
  
"No! So the time between 'poofs' when you're an animal is.."  
  
"It varies. Sometimes a couple of minutes, some times hours." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Gure-San, why don't they stay here? I mean, they know our secret and they are so cute!" Ayame giggled as he pinched both Momo's and Millie's cheeks.  
  
Momo looked as though she might cry. "Ow..my cheek..."  
  
Millie glares at him and growls, "I'll bite you."  
  
Momo blinked, gasped, making all their attention turn to her and stood up. "If you're a Souma..do you turn into an animal too?!"  
  
Millie looked blankly from Momo to Shigure, then back. "Momo, don't be so rude to Mr. Shigure."  
  
"But I'm not being rude...I just want to know what animal he turns into to."  
  
"Well-" Shigure started to say, but stopped when Momo tackled him and hugged him. 


	3. A fight with a Garbage demon

Shigure's eyes grew wide as a sudden cloud of smoke appeared around them and a large 'Poof' sound was heard.  
  
Millie blinked absently and bonks Momo. "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
Momo seemed to not have felt the 'bonk' and ignored her question. "Cool.."  
  
A black dog was wrapped in Momo's arms and barked happily.  
  
Big heart eyes appear in Momo's eyes. "It's a doggie!"  
  
"How cute." Millie agreed, smiling.  
  
Momo continues to pet the doggie. "What a cute doggie!"  
  
"Uh..Momo...stop petting..Shigure." Millie suggested.  
  
"Who's Shigure?" Momo asked, scratching the dog's ear.  
  
Haru looks at her mockingly. "The dog you're petting."  
  
"He turned into a dog when you just had to tackle and hug him." Millie reminded her.  
  
Momo's eyes grew big "I knew that" eyes. "Oh." Millie just sighs as Momo stares at Shigure. "Do you know any tricks?"  
  
Hatsuharu, Ayame, and Millie all sweat drop as Shigure blinks at her. Haru shakes his head sadly as Millie mumbles, "What an idiot."  
  
Momo thinks extra hard. "Um..okay.let's see..roll over?"  
  
Shigure yawns.  
  
"Okay, okay....sit?"  
  
Shigure lies down.  
  
"Um..speak?"  
  
"Hello!" He wags his tail at her.  
  
"Millie! The doggie can speak human talk!" She gasps at this new 'trick'. Haru shakes his head again and sighs.  
  
"Well of course I can talk. Just because I'm in my animal form don't think for a second that I can't talk." The dog stated, still wagging his tail.  
  
Momo blinks absently once more at him and hugs him; talking to him in a baby voice. "You're such a smart doggie!"  
  
Shigure wags his tail continuously and licked Momo's face. Millie stares angrily at him. "Watch it bub!"  
  
"What I do?" Shigure asked innocently as Momo's petted his head again.  
  
"Just watch it."  
  
"...Okay..." He suddenly went poof and blushed. "Um.."  
  
"Oh. My. God! Ah!" Hides again behind Millie.  
  
Millie raises an eyebrow as she looks Shigure up and down. "Oh god..not again."  
  
Haru runs over and covers Millie's eyes. "You really don't want to see this."  
  
"Okay.." She supposed.  
  
"It's safe now." Haru announced, taking his hand off of her face when Shigure was fully, and I mean fully, dressed.  
  
Momo peaks over and goes hyperactive again. "Yay!" Her fun turns to sadness as she searches the room, popping up every where. "Where'd the doggie go?"  
  
"SHIGURE'S THE DOG, GOD DAMN IT!" Haru just now starts to get angry at Momo.  
  
"Momo be quiet. Here eat this," Millie suggested, stuffing taffy into Momo's mouth before she could protest.  
  
Momo begins chewing and starts to speak. "Fank few, Fwillie. I canf feemoof alk!"  
  
"You're not supposed to be able to talk while eating taffy, silly!" Millie giggled happily.  
  
"Oh." She begins to blow a bubble out of the taffy, surprising Millie, because it's not supposed to be doing that.  
  
Ayame crawls over from his seat and sits next to Momo, watching her. He touches the bubble dreamily, pops it and goes into instant shock. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Millie sighed heavily as she pulled Ayame away from Momo. "Mr. Shigure, where's the bathroom so Momo can clean up?"  
  
"First door to your left." Shigure points out to the hall.  
  
Momo stands up and leaves the room, making her already sticky situation even sticker.  
  
They all sweat dropped as she left, but then turned back to the table. Millie sighed again and stammered a question. "So.um.yeah...like Ayame said earlier, would it be okay if we stayed here with you? I mean I know we just met and all..."  
  
"Oh, no it is no problem at all!" Shigure sweetly smiled at her.  
  
Millie smiles back. "Oh, okay. I just wasn't sure if you minded having two Teenage American High School girls around your house all day long."  
  
Shigure pops his head directly in front of hers, staring at her intently. "Did you say...'High School girls'?"  
  
"Yes..." She begins to regret telling him that. "American...High School..girls..?"  
  
Ayame suddenly pops next to her as well, making her hair frizzle out. "Oh what fun we'll have!" He says excitedly, rambling on with Shigure.  
  
Haru stays where he is, taking a sip of his drink. "You shouldn't have said that, you know."  
  
"Um.."Millie sweat drops, again, and begins looking for any excuse to escape. "Where's Momo? She's taking along time! I'll...go find her!" Stands up quickly and moves forward, only to fall over.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Shigure sobbed, grabbing hold of her right leg.  
  
Millie points to the door. "...but I got to go find Momo..."  
  
"No! Don't leave me!" Tightens his grip.  
  
".....but....Hatsuharu...help...." Tries to push Shigure off with no success. It was no use asking Ayame for help, he was still rambling stuff off.  
  
Hatsuharu finishes his drink, gets up and walks over, bonking the dog on the head. "There..."  
  
"Thank you!" Millie says quickly, dashing from the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momo meanwhile has gotten lost in a closet, how she got there, who knows. "HELP E SOMEONE!"  
  
Millie skidded to a stop in front of the door, hearing Momo's plea. "Momo?"  
  
Momo gasps happily. "Millie? Is that you? HELP ME! I'm trapped in some kind of strange torturing room!" She sounds so stupidly scared; Millie tries not to smile and opens the door.  
  
"Momo, you're in a closet."  
  
"I knew that...where are we?"  
  
C'mon Momo," Millie pleads, trying not to strangle her. She drags her back into the room with the guys.  
  
"Hello!" Momo waves at them all, smiling.  
  
"What took so long?" Shigure pouts, a bump still on his head.  
  
"I was getting worried." Ayame stated.  
  
"They probably were trying to find a way to get away from you two sick perverts." Hatsuharu strongly suggested.  
  
Momo shook her head. "Actually, I got lost in a closet."  
  
Shigure laughs at her. "How could you get lost in a closet?"  
  
Haru shook his head and sighed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Momo asked innocently, looking at all of them.  
  
"Your pain, Momo, your pain." Millie exhaled, patting her friend's back; Momo just scratched her head in puzzlement.  
  
"Are you done, Gure-san?" Ayame asked, looking at him.  
  
Shigure sits up. "Yep."  
  
"Millie, I'm hungry." Momo grumbled.  
  
"Well, the kitchen is over there." Shigure stated, pointing to a door across the hall.  
  
"I'll go get some snacks." Millie decided, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. Ayame just smiles. Suddenly, her head pops back in the room. "Momo, you're coming with me.  
  
"Okay!" She yelled happily, bouncing up and skipping towards Millie and towards the kitchen.  
  
"Spoil Sport." Ayame pouted, staring after them.  
  
Both Haru and Ayame get up and head towards the kitchen after the girls. Shigure shrugs and gets up too, following them.  
  
"This....is...your....kitchen?" Millie requested blankly, staring at large piles of mess and garbage.  
  
"Shigure nods sadly. "Yes. Seems we haven't really used it much lately."  
  
"You could sure use a house keeper!" Haru said seriously, staring at Shigure.  
  
Momo looks down at the garbage. "It's very messy. "She starts poking the garbage with a stick and it begins moving. Millie jumps back. "EEEK! Whoa! That's not normal, man!"  
  
"That's very...disturbing, Shigure." Ayame whispered, backing away, out of the room. Shigure nods in agreement.  
  
"It's disgusting." Haru's voice held much distaste towards the filth. You would too if you saw it.  
  
Millie turned her head slowly to Shigure, a look of horrific surprise still visible. "I'm amazed you're alive! You are sooo lucky you have us."  
  
"I know." Shigure smiled sweetly, a blissful daydreaming look on his face.  
  
Millie smiled. "Because Momo's a clean freak. And I mean, CLEAN freak."  
  
Momo pops next to Millie holding a mop, broom, and other cleaning essentials to deal with this huge of a mess. She begins cleaning at the speed of light and blink of an eye.  
  
"Well, we better let her clean." She exited the kitchen, going back into the living with Hatsuharu fallowing her. "Where are Gure and Aya?"  
  
"The kitchen." He stated plainly, sitting back down.  
  
Millie got up and walked back into the kitchen where Ayame and Shigure stood starring at her.  
  
A large vein appears on her forehead and grabs them both from their ears. "C'mon!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Shigure whimpered, following quickly.  
  
"Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain." Ayame sobbed, hopping on one foot.  
  
Millie throws them onto the mats. "Sit and stay!"  
  
Shigure and Ayame pout. Haru grins at them.  
  
Momo abruptly yells from the other room. "Holy Crapola!" She runs into the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Momo runs and gets a leaf blower.  
  
"Where the hell did she get that?" Haru shouted over the noise.  
  
"Die!" Momo screamed as she ran back into the kitchen, turning the leaf blower on.  
  
"Momo, would you care for assistance?" Millie called nervously, sweat dropping.  
  
"Yah!!!!!!" Momo's voice is heard as she puts the leaf blower on maximum power. "DIE! MILLIE! CALL THE ARMY! I NEED BACK UP!"  
  
Shigure goes red and both he and Ayame sweat drop. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long, long battle with a freakish garbage demon, Momo sits exhaustedly in the middle of the nicely clean and sparkly kitchen, drinking tea. "Much better."  
  
Millie stands behind her cooking some pasta noodles. "Yes, very. I'm surprised they've been able to survive this way."  
  
"How they have surprises and scares me too." Momo agreed, her right eye slightly twitching at the thought.  
  
"Good thing we are going to be doing the cleaning and cooking from now on. They'd probably starve with out us." Millie pondered, stirring the noodles.  
  
"And smell something icky-pooh. "Sips drink and sighs in relaxation.  
  
Millie pours the pasta into a strainer and begins pouring some sauce in with the meat that is still cooking. She starts mixing it together as the aroma lifts up into the whole of the room.  
  
Momo sniffs the air. "What are you cooking?"  
  
"S' getti- sh-!" Millie burns herself on accident from Momo's squeals of excitement.  
  
"Yay!" Momo smiles from ear to ear.  
  
Millie sweat drops and turns towards the door, covering the burn. She calls out into the hall. "HATSUHARU! AYAME! SHIGURE! Someone come here, please!"  
  
Haru appears in the doorway, leaning on his side. "What?"  
  
"Taste this." Millie ordered sweetly, holding out a spoon full of meat and sauce. She held her hand under it so none of it dropped onto the clean floor.  
  
Haru walks up to her and leans over to taste, seeing how he is like a whole foot taller. "It's good." He smiled, licking his lips.  
  
"Thank you!" Millie said happily, returning the smile.  
  
"Can I have some, Millie?" Momo asked, popping her head over Millie's shoulder.  
  
"Not till supper."  
  
"But..but...but.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?" She asked sadly, tears forming in her large eyes.  
  
"Nope." Millie strictly decided, shaking her head.  
  
Momo runs to Ayame crying small waterfalls.  
  
Ayame appears in the kitchen a minute later. "Why won't you give Momo any food?"  
  
"Number one, never give Momo before supper." Millie states, holding up her really, really hot cooking spoon....thingy.  
  
"Why?" Shigure asks, popping in out of no where. 


	4. Munch Munch Yummy Crunch

"Millie's being mean!" Momo sobbed angrily.  
  
"Well........when Momo has food before supper, she tends to......eat ALL the food." Millie stated truthfully, glaring at Momo.  
  
"Oh...." Ayame replied, creating 'I knew that' eyes.  
  
Shigure stomach growls in protest. "When is supper going to be ready any how?"  
  
"Ten minutes." Millie replies, looking at her watch.  
  
"Okay." Shigure says, disappearing magically.  
  
"Please, Millie?!" Momo asks again, blinking after him.  
  
"No Momo. Go play outside." Millie points out side threw the kitchen window.  
  
"Okay....." Momo skips off outside.  
  
Ayame hovers around her, sniffing the aroma of the cooking food. "Smells good......."  
  
"You want to try it?" Millie asks kindly, holding some out on the spoon for Ayame.  
  
"Sure." He decides, tasting it. "This is fabulous!"  
  
"Thank you, Aya." Millie mumbled embarrassed, blushing.  
  
Ayame skips around like Scooby-Doo would when he gets Scooby snacks.  
  
Haru appears and gets annoyed watching Ayame fluttering around Millie and drags him out of the room.  
  
"........Okay........" Millie sweat dropped as she watched.  
  
Momo's outside swinging on a branch. "Weeeee!!!"  
  
Haru walks back into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.  
  
Millie looks at him curiously. "Are you okay, Harie?" She asks, using his new nickname.  
  
Black Haru looks at her and gives her an evil smile. "Yeah, fine."  
  
"'Kay!" She says sweetly and innocently. "Want to help me?"  
  
Black Haru walks over and gazes down at her. "With what?" He slips his hand into her hair and lifts some to him, smelling its sweet citrus scent.  
  
"..............." She watches him. ".............supper............" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Momo walks inside, running up the stairs into the bathroom. "My favorite jeans! Dirty! Argh!" She opens the door to the bathroom quickly.  
  
Ayame's in the tub taking a bubble bath. Pink little bubbles keep floating up from the foam and popping in the air. "........Hello, Momo."  
  
Momo's too busy worrying about her jeans. "Hey Aya.......me?" Turns around very slowly and cautiously.  
  
Ayame gazes at her and smiles, waving a bubbly hand. "Care to join me?"  
  
Momo blushes and backs away, running into the door. "Uh......um.....er......" She gets hold of the door knob and leaves, closing the door behind her.  
  
Shigure pops out of no where again. "What's wrong, Momo?"  
  
Momo doesn't notice him and continues her walking. Shigure walks up behind her and grabs Momo's arm. Momo throws Shigure down the hall as a reaction. Shigure now lies on the floor twitching with little swirls in his eyes.  
  
"Uh-oh." Momo begins running towards the kitchen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Black Haru is like about an inch away from Millie's face. Millie's starring up at him curiously, leaning her head back. "Harie, are you okay?"  
  
Momo opens the door and pushes Haru away just as he started to lean in closer for something good to happen. "He's dead!"  
  
"Who's dead?" Millie asked her, her eyes following Black Haru as he flew into a wall.  
  
"Shigure! I think I killed him!" Momo sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Black Haru began to get very angry. "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
Momo turned and blinked at him. "What did I do?"  
  
"You fucking threw me into the wall!" Black Haru shouts, pointing to the wall were an outline of his form still was visible.  
  
"I did?" She confusingly asks.  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Millie bites her lip and moves in between them, keeping them separated. "Break it up you two! Now Momo, what were you saying about Shigure?"  
  
Just then, Shigure walked in, holding his head. "That I'm in lots of pain."  
  
"You're alive!" Momo squeals happily, bigger happy eyes appearing and she goes and hugs him.  
  
POOF  
  
Momo gasps suddenly and hugs the black dog that has once again returned. "Doggie, you're back!"  
  
Shigure wags his tale and barks. "But of course! It's just a minor concussion after all."  
  
Ayame appeared drying his hair. "What's with all this noise?"  
  
Momo begins to forget about Shigure as she gazes at Ayame's hair. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh, pretty......."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Hatsuharu asked dully, clearly having gone back to White Haru.  
  
"It's kind of like hypnosis." Millie explained, sighing.  
  
"Really?" Ayame asked curiously, waving his hand in front of Momo. Momo just stood there in a trance like state.  
  
"I know how to snap her out of it. If I were you, I'll step back." Millie warned, rolling her sleeves up.  
  
Haru and Ayame listened to her, taking five big steps back.  
  
Shigure did the complete opposite. He went to stand next to Millie and sits down beside her. "Why should we step back?"  
  
Millie cleared her throat. She gave him a sideways glance. "You'll see. No one should do this but a trained professional like myself." She moved closer carefully. "Momo..........."  
  
".....Eh......." Momo continues to stare into space where Ayame once stood.  
  
"Supper's ready!" She slide back quickly, tripping over Shigure and landing in Black Haru's lap and hits head on the floor. "....Ow..."  
  
Shigure looks at Black Haru from upside down. "I thought you were White Haru?"  
  
"The damn girly man got my angry." Black Haru growled. He looked down at Millie's face. "Well, well, well, aren't you provocative?"  
  
Momo suddenly comes out of her trance. "Supper's ready? Yay!" She started to jump up and down and runs around.  
  
"What?" Millie looks up at him and realizes her shirt had road up on her. She got up and slapped him across the face. "You pervert!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Shigure called frightened, hiding in a corner.  
  
"No, no, not you, Gure-san. Haru." Ayame reassured him it was safe to come out.  
  
"Oh...." Shigure said, coming out of his corner, his tail wagging again. Suddenly, to the girls' horror, they heard POOF.  
  
Momo stops jumping and being chaotic, stares at Shigure and begins screaming. "Nakiness!"  
  
Shigure's pride felt hurt at all the screaming coming from her. "I'm not that bad looking, am I, Millie?" He asked, turning towards her.  
  
Millie's eyes grew wide at the sight of his bare skin, turning away. "Oh my.......No Shigure........it's just we're not used to seeing naked men!" She ducked behind Black Haru.  
  
Black Haru stood there with a blank look on his face, his cheek still throbbing and red from the slap. "So.... I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" "Nope!" She quickly sets the table and puts the food down. "Momo, sit!"  
  
Momo stops her stampede and plops down onto a mat, holding a knife and fork up willingly. "Food! Yay!"  
  
"Wait," Millie ordered, she sat next to her, tying a bib around her neck. The bib was decorated with an orange carrot. She placed a large helping of spaghetti and meatballs on it. "Okay."  
  
Momo began eating quicker than lightening. "Yum! Yum! Yum!"  
  
Ayame created a sweat drop as he watched her. "She's a quick eater!"  
  
"No dah!" Millie agreed, sipping some soda. A plate was pushed into her face. She looked up in shock to see Momo at the other end with big puppy dog eyes, indicating she wanted more.  
  
Millie instead gives her bread sticks and sets the plate down. "Eat these while we finish eating, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Momo agreed, taking and begins munching. 


End file.
